Zanelek (holders)
Zanelek (also Sanelik, Zhanekh, Zelig) Is the title of "Great King" or Emperor bestowed upon Ushanghal by the Priests of Omaross at Vulc about -3473. It was long viewed as the source of Divine Right to Rule by Zanomateke and other non-Thoichedalzar states and held by many claimants throughout pre-upheaval Kakhor. The Zanelekan were the wielders of several Vukolenan over the centuries, including the Uzavukolen, Depinvu, and Rosmakinvu. Holders and Claimants of Zanelek Numbering: True Line(Full Line including claimants)(Atlan Sanelik Line) Ushanghalin Empire * 1 Ushanghal : -3473 to -3431 * 2 Zanarok : -3431 to -3380 * 3 Zanarok II ': -3380 to -3358 * 4 'Zanoralu : -3358 to c -3300 * 5 Zanarok III : c -3300 to c -3250 * 6 Zanoralu II : c-3250 to -3228 * 7 Alhamaxuin : -3228 to -3171 * 8 Zanarok IV : -3171 to c -3118 * 9 Zanarok V : c -3118 to -3095 sack of Ushaora signified the transfer of Zanelek to Perothan elekan Perothin Empire * 10 Poradal "The Mighty" : -3095 to -3078 * 11 Poradal II : -3078 to c -3025 * 12 Maxurad : c -3025 to -2988 ** (13) Zanoralu III (claimant): -3007 to - 2985 * 13(14) Zanarok Pora : -2988 to -2976 ** (15) Pora Maxurad (claimant): -2976 to -2945 * 14(16) Poradal III : -2976 to -2928 * 15(17) Maxurad II : -2928 to - 2891 * 16(18) Poradanu : -2891 to -2862 * 17(19) Poradanu II : -2862 to -2807 * 18(20) Porada IV (Poradal) : -2807 to -2799 * 19(21) Poradanu III (under regency): -2799 to -2792 ** (22) Pora Maxurad II (claimant): -2793 to -2782 ** (23) Porada V (claimant): -2793 to -2782 * 20(24) Maxurad III: -2793 to -2767 * 21(25) Maxurad IV : -2767 to -2752 * 22(26) Ushanka "The Conqueror" : -2752 to -2708 * 23(27) Poradanu IV : -2708 to -2685 * 24(28) Porodas : -2685 to -2657 * 25(29) Porodas II : -2697 to c -2650 * 26(30) Porodas III : c -2650 to c -2620 * 27(31) Porodas IV : c -2620 to c -2590 * 28(32) Porada VI : c -2590 to c -2575 * 29(33) Poradanu V : c -2575 to -2546 * 30(34) Ushanka II : -2546 to -2498 * 31(35) Ushanka III : -2498 to -2441 * 32(36) Madeshumax : -2441 to c -2400 * 33(37) Poradanu VI ''': c -2400 to c -2350 * 34(38) '''Maxurad V : c -2350 to c -2325 * 35(39) Maxurad VI ''': c -2325 to -2282 * 36(40) '''Porada VII : -2282 to -2280 * 37(41) Tedepada "The Usurper" : -2282 to -2256 ** (42) Madeshumax II (claimant): -2268 to -2259 * 38(43) Porada VIII : -2256 to -2215 * 39(44) Ushanka IV : -2215 to -2180 * 40(45) Porada IX : -2180 to -2135 * 41(46) Porada X : -2135 to -2095 * 42(47) Tedepada II : -2095 to -2010 * 43(48) Ushanka V : -2010 to -1942 * 44(51) Pordas V (Porodas) : -1942 to -1928 * 45(53) Pordas VI : -1928 to -1886 * 46(56) Ushanka VI : -1886 to -1860 VI relinquished the Perothan claim to Zanelek at the end of the Third Peroth-Atlan War Atlass Empire Dofin Dynasty * (49)(1) Matesu "The Founder" : -2005 to -1987 * (50)(2) Izzar : -1987 to -1942 * (52)(3) Solanal : -1942 to -1922 * (54)(4) Okelikan "Korytas" : -1922 to -1887 * 47(55)(5) Matesu Dofin Izzar : -1887 to -1855 * 48(57)(6) Matesu Dofin Korytas : -1855 to -1801 * 49(58)(7) Matesu Dofin Korytas II : -1801 to -1798 Solanal Dynasty * 50(59)(8) Solanal Dofin Korytas : -1798 to -1769 * 51(60)(9) Izzar Dofin Solanal : -1769 to -1744 * 52(61)(10) Solanal Dofin Solanal : -1744 to -1700 * 53(62)(11) Okelikan Dofin Solanal : -1700 to c -1660 * 54(63)(12) Okelikan Dofin Solanal II : c. -1660 to c. -1620 * 55(64)(13) Okelikan Dofin Solanal III : c. -1620 to -1604 * 56(65)(14) Tekesi Dofin Solanal : -1604 to -1577 * 57(66)(15) Tekesi Dofin Solanal II : -1577 to -1551 ' Resaus Dynasty' * 58(67)(16) Izzar Korytas Resaus ''': -1551 to -1501 * 59(68)(17) '''Matesu Izzar Resaus : -1501 to -1472 * 60(69)(18) Matesu Tekesi Resaus : -1472 to -1460 * 61(70)(19) Matesu Tekesi Resaus II ''': -1460 to -1433 * 62(71)(20) '''Matesu Tekesi Resaus III : -1433 to -1405 * 63(72)(21) Matesu Tekesi Resaus IV : -1405 to -1368 * 64(73)(22) Matesu Tekesi Resaus V : -1368 to -1368 Tekesi Dynasty * 65(74)(23) Okelikan Izzar Tekesi : -1368 to -1342 Resaus Resurgence * 66(75)(24) Izzar Matesu Resaus : -1342 to -1308 Tekesi Dynasty (cont.) * 67(76)(25) Pushastukin Tekesi Tekesi : -1308 to -1249 * 68(77)(26) Korytas Izzar Tekesi : -1249 to -1218 * 69(78)(27) Okelikan Izzar Tekesi II : -1218 to -1173 Isimak Dynasty * 70(79)(28) Sanrok Solanal Isimak ''': -1173 to -1144 ** (80) '''Okelikan Korytas Tekesi (claimant): -1173 to -1168 * 71(81)(29) Sanrok Solanal Isimak II : -1144 to -1120 * 72(82)(30) Isimak Izzar Isimak : -1120 to -1087 * 73(83)(31) Okelikan Sanrok Isimak : -1087 to -1075 Aye Dynasty * 74(84)(32) Pero Usanal Aye : -1075 to -1052 Relukos Dynasty * 75(85)(33) Usanal Izzar Relukos : -1052 to -1029 ** (86) Sanrok Isimak Korytas (claimant) : -1051 to -1033 ** (87) Pero Usanal Aye II '(claimant) : -1051 to -1037 ** (88) '''Izzar Kalikan Elikpin '(claimant) : -1051 to -1032 * 76(89)(34) 'Matesu Usanal Relukos ': -1029 to -998 * 77(90)(35) '''Macutox Sanrok Relukos : -998 to -968 * 78(91)(36) Esimosan Matesu Relukos: -968 to -955 * 79(92)(37) Macutox Radesin Relukos ''': -955 to -931 * 80(93)(38) '''Sanalin Radesin Relukos : -931 to -925 * 81(94)(39) Sanalin Radesin Relukos II : -925 to -902 * 82(95)(40) Matesu Sanalin Relukos "The Great" ''': -902 to -845 * 83(96)(41) '''Macutox Radesin Relukos II : -845 to -820 * 84(97)(42) Sanalin Radesin Matesu Relukos (III) : -820 to -795 * 85(98)(43) Esimosan Usanal Izzar Relukos : -795 to -756 * 86(99)(44) Sanelikin Okelikan Matesu Relukos : -756 to -739 * 87(100)(45) Usanal Matesu Okelikan Relukos : -739 to -730 * 88(101)(46) Usanal Matesu Okelikan Relukos II : -730 to -701 * 89(102)(47) Resaus Sanalin Usanal Relukos : -701 to -684 ** (103) Radesin Esimosan Relukos (claimant) : -685 to -672 ** (104) Korytas Usanal Redkaya '''(claimant) : -684 to -672 * 90(105)(48) '''Sanalin Radesin Izzar Relukos (IV) : -684 to -665 * 91(106)(49) Resaus Sanalin Matesu Relukos (II) : -665 to -627 * 92(107)(50) Resaus Sanalin Korytas Relukos (III) : -627 to -626 * 93(108)(51) Radesin Resaus Matesu Relukos : -626 to -613 * 94(109)(52) Sanalin Radesin Resaus Relukos (V) : -613 to -596 * 95(110)(53) Usanal Matesu Izzar Relukos (III) : -596 to -584 ** (111) Osnofa Sanalin Radesin Relukos (claimant) : -596 to -576 ** (112) Oramicin Okelikan Radesin Korytas (claimant) : -594 to -581 ** (113) Resaus Matesu Okelikan Relukos (claimant) : -594 to -575 * 96(114)(54) Radesin Resaus Usanal Relukos (II) : -584 to -581 * 97(115)(55) Radesin Resaus Usanal Relukos (III) : -581 to -567 * 98(114)(56) Usanal Matesu Radesin Relukos (IV) : -567 to -505 * 99(115)(57) Sanalin Radesin Matesu Relukos (VI) : -505 to -481 * 100(116)(58) Matesu Sanalin Izzar Relukos (II) : -481 to -458 * 101(117)(59) Matesu Sanalin Usanal Relukos (III) : -458 to -430 * 102(118)(60) Matesu Sanalin Lenarok Relukos (IV) : -430 to -394 * 103(119)(61) Radesin Resaus Izzar Relukos (IV) : -394 to -358 * 104(120)(62) Lenarok Radesin Resaus Relukos : -358 to -324 * 105(121)(63) Lenarok Radesin Matesu Relukos (II) : -324 to -297 * 106(122)(64) Sanalin Radesin Matesu Relukos (VII) ': -297 to -297 ** (123) '''Usanal Matesu Sanalin Usorani ': -297 to -290 ** (124) '''Lenarok Sanalin Izzar Relukos : -297 to -289 Sanaticusa Dynasty * 107(125)(65) Micin Matesumak Usanal Sanaticusa ''': -297 to -274 (more to fill here) Cadh Empire * '''Madhestah : -115 to -76 * Dhecodha : -76 to -24 * Madhestah II : -24 to 29 * Madhestah III : 29 to 89 * Coradh : 89 to 105 Dnalirfi Empire * Dlekan "The Great" : -3 to 50 * Madesud : 50 to 65